


Arrangement

by adarksweetness (chayaasi)



Series: Cap-IM TRB 2017 [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chayaasi/pseuds/adarksweetness
Summary: “You got me a cheese bouquet?”“It’s an arrangement,” Steve corrects. “Meaning everything in here means something.”





	Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cap IM Tiny RB Round 5: Serum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638470) by [Nimlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock). 



> Written for Cap-IM TRB 2017.

In between Sam’s enthusiastic suggestions, Rhodey’s advice, a tactical debate with Nat, and finally, a shopping trip with Jan, the purchase of one anniversary gift ends up being a Production with a capital P. But if the result of a good production was confidence, then this one is a very good one indeed. Steve feels incredibly dashing in a way he’d previously only dreamed of when Tony walks into his dorm and goes all wide-eyed at the sight of his boyfriend waiting there with a lush bouquet. 

“Happy anniversary,” says Steve. Tony goes red and quickly ducks his head. 

“For me?” he asks, voice light and playful even, but Steve knows better than to reply with a joke. Tony will never admit it, but he likes to be wooed—genuine feelings, ardent confessions, the whole nine yards. And Steve is happy to do it because he genuinely has a lot of very ardent feelings for Tony. 

“For you,” he confirms, holding the bouquet out. Steve steals a kiss when Tony comes to take it, careful not to crush the still-dewy flowers and fronds of greenery which tickle their chins when they come together. When they part, Tony does this thing where he licks his lips, clenches his jaw and bites the inside of his cheek like he’s trying not to smile right before his face splits into a helpless grin. 

Unfair how gorgeous he is. 

Steve pulls him back in for another kiss, and another until they do crush the bouquet between them. The heady perfume of roses drifts up, mingling with the green scent of leaf grass and earthy cheese— 

Tony steps back abruptly and takes a second look at the bouquet. “Is that…a Wensleydale?” he asks, incredulously prodding at the different wedges nestled among the flowers. “You got me a cheese bouquet?” 

“It’s an arrangement,” Steve corrects. “Meaning everything in here means something.” He rolls the wrinkled tissue paper back and points at the bulk of red. “Like, roses for true love…and carnations because you’re adorable.” 

“Ha!” Tony playfully sneers through another looming blush. “Someone at the shop took you for a ride, Rogers, because they actually mean you adore me.” 

“Do they?” Steve pretends to be shocked. “Well, I’m never shopping with Jan again. The daisies still mean forever faithful, though, right?” 

“Yeah. They do,” Tony answers a little breathlessly, hugs his bouquet a little closer. Then, he clears his throat. “And last, but not least, the cheese…” 

“Well, that’s the most obvious,” Steve declares. He shuffles on his feet, making small, measured moves to inch back into Tony’s space. “You and me, getting better with age.“ 

“Oh my god,” Tony’s head meets his chest and Steve helpfully brings his arms up to hold his boyfriend there. He rests his chin on the dark, wild mess of hair, eyes closed in bliss. 

“Do you like it?” 

Tony’s back shifts in a deep sigh, but tissue crinkles as he hugs Steve back anyway. “You know damn well I love it.”


End file.
